


A Dream Come True...

by mybooksluvme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DEEP SHIT, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, lance is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybooksluvme/pseuds/mybooksluvme
Summary: Lance is worthless. There's no doubt in his mind. He finally decides to help everyone by leaving.





	A Dream Come True...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first post to this site. This is not my work, but a good friend's from school who asked if I could post this, so here it is!!! Please leave a comment about what you thought<3

_Worthless._

_Dumbass._

_Loser._

_Incompetent._

_Shitty._

_Fake._

****

 

Lance could never do anything right. He wasn't good at  _anything._ He could tell that everyone knew it. He wasn't even good enough to be a fighter pilot. The only reason he was assigned that position at the Garrison was because Keith got kicked out. Lance couldn't make it on his own. His bright, cocky attitude was just a mask covering what he really felt. His sleeves were too. Maybe that was why he started. He needed to know that he was capable of something, even if that something meant hurting himself. The pain wasn't that bad, and in an odd sense, he found it comforting. It was the only thing that could sufficiently numb his emotional pain within, and for the longest time, he felt drawn to do this. After all, he was worthless.  ** _Slash._**

     Intellectual activities had never been his thing. Lance was smart, but his fortes were in different areas. Or maybe he wasn't smart at all. Nobody really cared anyway. It didn't matter if he tried his best, or studied all night, he would always fail and everyone knew it. Nobody believed in him, and everything he had found pleasure in was useless. His existence was an error. Growing up, everyone said that he was just a screw up from hell, and for while, he didn't believe them, but the repetition of everyday slander was easy to cave into. Soon, Lance just couldn't fight anymore, but the worst part wasn't being excluded or picked on, he could take that, the worst part was that he knew they were right. They just thought he was a dumbass, and it hurt more than they would ever know.  _ **Slash.**_

     Lance never really had friends. No one ever took the time to glance at him, let alone introduce themselves. He just figured that he wasn't worth the energy. What gave him the right to believe that he was worth the effort anyways? Lance was just a side character fading into the background. Nobody noticed him, probably because they didn't want to. He wasn't special; he wasn't important. Shiro obviously didn't think so, and why should he? Keith was better; Keith would always be better. What was the point of keeping him around if Keith was on the team? They didn't need him, nor did they want him. In fact, Lance knew if he wasn't there, they would probably be better off. Besides, no team wants a loser.  _ **Slash.**_

    What was he thinking? He could never be a sharpshooter. He had no experience in doing so, and honestly, it was a pathetic excuse. He had no place on the team. Why was it so easy for everyone else to belong? Pidge is the genius, Hunk is a master at engineering and cooking, Keith is the amazing fighter and pilot, Shiro is their brave leader, Coran organizes everything, and Allura holds them all together, but him? He can't even fire a damn gun. When he joined this team, Lance hoped that for once, he'd be truly excepted for who he was, yet his desire was just a deceptive illusion blinding him from reality. He barely contributed, and everyone just seemed to be ahead of him. Lance couldn't keep up; he wasn't good enough to keep up. Compared to everyone else, Lance felt incompetent. No, he  _was_ incompetent.  ** _Slash._**

    Lance was just the deadweight. He didn't matter. Nothing that he did ever mattered. His ideas were hardly considered, and the majority of the time they weren't even acknowledged. Overtime, Lance just figured that it was easier to keep his mouth shut than be criticized or ignored. He had no one to listen to him and no one to listen to. The team scarcely talked to him when there was no mission or training, and Lance felt like an outsider looking in. He wasn't meant to pilot Blue; he wasn't even meant to be on the team. His opinions were treated like shit, just like he was.  ** _Slash._**

     The truth was, Lance didn't really want girls. He just wanted a friend. He wasn't happy. He wasn't the laid back guy who had a crowd of friends. He was just repulsive Lance McClain, an inferior idiot who ruined everything. As much as he tried to act like it, Lance wasn't strong  _or_ fearless. He missed his family. He wanted to go home. Where he was loved and appreciated. He could be himself at home, when he was with his family. He could be happy. But that just wasn't possible. The team couldn't afford to stop fighting to reunite him with his mom and siblings. Lance had to do it himself, and someday, he would see them again. He knew that they would greet him with open arms, and even if it took forever, for once, he was willing to wait for it (did u get the Hamilton reference ;). Lance would be there to see them when they arrived. He would run up to them, and sink into their comforting embrace. At last, he would be content. They would be in paradise, together. In the moment, a smile would grace his lips and the joy that he would feel wouldn't be fake.  ** _Slash._**

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

      _Shiro found Lance first. He didn't know how long he had until he bled out, but he would do all it took to save Lance. The team rushed to his aid, and Coran gently set Lance into a healing pod. All they had to was wait. However, their best efforts were in vain. Lance had cut one of the main arteries in his forearm and it was too late. The team was in mourning for months, and no amount of successful missions could replace the significant member they had lost. They had not realized how Lance's presence had effected them before, and each member felt a large void in their hearts in his absence. Although he would never know it, Lance was a prized individual of Voltron. And no matter what happened, he would **never** be forgotten. _

 


End file.
